I'm falling
by Klutzy Stone Heart
Summary: I have never felt like myself. I've wanted to fit in so badly that I let others mold me to be who I am. But now I want to make a stand. I want to be myself, but it has been so long I don't remember what I used to be like. Everyone thinks that I'm just someone to walk on, but I want to be me again. And then my life went awry. *There is a trigger warning for many things*
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Riley Coleman. I was born in the great state of Texas in the United States. I have spent a lot of my life trying to find a place where I could be accepted. When I was young I was adopted by my parents and I love them, I just don't feel like I belonged in the family. I was always the odd one out, the one who wasn't like the rest of them. My Mother and Father were both hard working individuals, who both worked for the government. My entire family is white, while I am over here, not white. I am from China, and I was adopted from there. I guess my not feeling like I belong started when I noticed I would get weird looks when I went out with my family.

The biggest thing was when I once got separated from my Father at a waterpark and someone helped me find him. I walked around with the stranger's hand when I saw my father, who was white, unlike me. The stranger was reluctant to let me go, thinking maybe I was pointing to the wrong person. Eventually I went to my Father, and I asked why people were so surprised he was my Father. He sat me down and told me I was adopted. I guess I knew before that, but this was the turning point for me. I asked what happened to my biological parents and my Father responded with no one ever knew them. I came to my own conclusions, I wasn't wanted by them.

From then on it was ingrained in my mind that I was replaceable, and that I would never fit in. I guess that is what led me to try and be like the people I surrounded myself with. Instead of developing my own personality, I clung to my one friend and hung on and became the friend they wanted. My friends name was Z, and he was a guy who like to be rough and tumble, so I became a tomboy. That has stuck for a long while, as I grew older we grew apart, and I started to investigate my interests. I learned that I loved strategy games like Magic the Gathering, Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh. And chess, especially chess. But as time went on I was scoffed at for playing these "childish" games, so I quit them, even though I loved to play them.

When I got to middle school, I made friends with a girl from the popular crowd, and I realized if I wanted to be accepted I would have to be more like them. So, I started doing what they did, I started to dress like them and talk with them. I became somebody I was not, and I didn't even realize it. But as this was going on, I started to feel even more down, I would never fit in anywhere. It eventually got bad enough that one could call it depression because of self- deprecating thoughts, I also started to get angry for unreasonable reasons and fear I would get left behind. I learned these were called anger issues and abandonment issues when I started getting access to the internet.

I eventually thought that maybe if I looked like some of the people who seemed like they were accepted then I would be accepted like them. They were skinny, and tall, while I was a bit chubby and short for a 11-year-old. So, I quit eating. I went from 3 meals a day to two, skipping breakfast, down to one, lunch which I had with my "friends". Eventually I just quit eating all together, I only ate when somebody said something, which was almost never. And that reinforced that nobody cared or accepted me. I pushed myself to excel in my studies because I thought that would make people like me better, and it did. People would talk to me about the homework or about class, but I realized they were just using me and didn't actually care. But any type of acknowledgement meant the world to me, so I continued to excel. I was in geometry in the 7th grade and I could have gone up a couple grades, but Mother didn't want me to make my elder brother feel bad, so I stayed where I was. But the feeling of depression persisted, and it seemed like nothing could make the dark cloud lift.

As life went on, the book series Twilight became popular again, and I read them because that was what everyone else was doing. I thought the book was underdeveloped, but I kept that to myself. The characters were not very developed, and they could have expanded on some parts, and I thought the important things were glossed over. The story was about an abusive, controlling guy with a girl who was oblivious to the abuse. As life went on, it was time for 8th grade graduation, and we went to an arcade. I was having fun, but as we all know, kids can be cruel. I was made fun of for being adopted and not fitting in, and that struck a nerve, a nerve that should not have been poked at, for it had already been overworked. I ended up at home, crying and thinking "why am I even here?". I went to my bathroom and looked in the mirror, and what I saw sacred me. I was a shell of my former self. I was thin as a stick and my eyes were dull, whereas I used to be a healthy weight and my eyes full of life. I couldn't believe nobody noticed, but that was my life. I was in a trance, and I went to my desk. I took out a sheet of paper and began to write.

 _Dear Father, Mother and Jai (brother),_

 _I am sorry for which one of you who finds this. I feel like it would be a while though before you found this. I haven't been eating, and I have been so sad lately. I just can't cope with life right now. I have become a shell of my former self, and I don't know how this has happened. We have drifted apart as we have all grown, and I regret that. But I just wanted to say thank you for wanting me. Thank you for being there for me, even if you didn't know that. I love you all. Do not be sad about my death, just remember me. Remember the good things about me. Remember the way I used to smile remember the way my laugh sounded and the way my eyes sparkled with joy. Remember I love you, and that this isn't your fault._

 _Love,_

 _Riley_

After I wrote that, I put it in an envelope and address it to my family. I then go and research the nearest bridge that had a long drop. I ended up finding the Lewisville Lake Toll bridge. The drop looked far down enough to get the job done, the only problem was that I didn't have means of transportation, the walking time was 4 hours. I ended up ubering to a hotel near it. I got there and waited until midnight maybe. I walked to the bridge and just sat on the ledge, hoping nobody saw me. Oh well, not like anyone would notice, or care even. I eventually feel my resolve breaking, and I let myself fall.

 _I'm falling_

 _I'm falling to a bliss_

 _I'm falling towards my end_

 _I'm falling…_

 _Without a regret_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I wake up in a hospital thinking I failed in endeavor to end myself. I look around and see an unfamiliar man sleeping next to the hospital bed. I don't know what to do, so I just sat there, observing. Everything looks old, and I don't know why. The machines I hooked up to were annoying though. So, I did the obvious thing and took the wire thing out of me and took the clip off my finger off. The heart monitor went off… whoops.

The man next to my bed jumped up, looking around, worried. He saw me and relaxed, but I didn't know why. Before I could question where I was and where my family was, a team of nurses and doctors came into the room. They looked relieved that I was still breathing. A lot of them left, and only a man with peculiarly golden eyes remained. I couldn't help but compare him to the physical description of Carlisle Cullen from the twilight books, with the golden eyes and all.

He smiles at me says "Hello Isabella. I am Carlisle Cullen, how are you doing?"

 **Yup, a new story. I know I haven't updated my other ones, but writers block is a thing, so to get my creative juices flowing I wrote something new. Tell me if you like it or not, and this is going to be a slow burn polyamorous relationship between Bella, Leah and Rosalie. And they are all probably going to be OOC because I didn't like how they were portrayed in the books.**

 **If I am honest, the main character is kind of based off me, so you get a better look at how I think.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you like it. If you do, then tell me you do please.**

 **-Klutzy Stone Heart**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I look around, and my heartbeat speeds up, I know that name. It's from the horrid book series Twilight, am I in the series? In the body of Isabella Swan? I quickly look back towards the doctor standing in front of me, is he a vampire like in the books?

"Why am I here?" I question.

"You were found unconscious in your bedroom, your father called an ambulance when he couldn't wake you up" Dr. Cullen replied.

"I'm sorry but I have no recollection of that, is that who this man is?" I question. Charlie, if I remember correctly, looked hurt, but I honestly didn't know who anyone was, or where I was.

"Do you not know who you are? Or where you are?"

"No, I don't know where I am, is that bad?" I try to feign innocence. I hear the doctor mumble something along the lines of amnesia. That could work in my favor, I could slide seamlessly into this life, and maybe make a niche for myself here, and become more confident. The doctor looks towards Charlie and motions for him to come with him to the hallway. This might as well be a start for making a stand for myself. "Hey, if what you are saying pertains to me, then I should be able to hear what you are going to tell this gentleman here" I say to the doctor. I really wanted to know what he was going to say to Charlie. He looked surprised but complied with my wishes.

He said "I believe that Isabella here has amnesia. I am not sure if it will be permanent or not, but other than that, she can go home now". I looked at him like he was dumb, he was sending a girl, with no memories, with a stranger to go to their house? How dumb was this person? I don't even know how old I am in this body. I should probably work on the basics.

"Hey, Doctor Cullen, can I at least know my basic information?"

"Oh yeah, sure but you can get that from your Father". I just gave him an 'are you dumb' look. But I still heeded his instructions and turned to the quiet man sitting next to me, expectantly. He looked startled for a minute but then started talking.

"Your name is Isabella Marie Swan, and you were born on September 13, 1987. You are 17 years old and you just moved in with me, and you start school on Monday" he says all in one breath, obviously nervous. I was internally freaking out though. I was seventeen! I died at almost fourteen and only have an education up until the eighth grade. How was I going to survive high school and the courses involved when I haven't even had a period? Even with my classes being so advanced, I knew that I was going to struggle. I'm not even going to mention the fact that I am somehow in the past though. I died in 2018, and it is 2004 currently. I haven't even been born yet in my reality. All I know is I am going to need a tutor. But I guess I will just wait until I get to the actual school to worry about that. My main worry currently is. Wait, what do I look like?

I get up, and don't feel the whiplash that used to normally hit me when I stood suddenly, awesome new body. I excuse myself to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I observe my thin figure, that looked athletic, and my big brown eyes and long chocolate brown hair. I looked better than I could have ever in this body than my old one. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but think it was weird that I wasn't freaking more out about this whole situation, but I know how I process things. I'll be freaking out later, when I was alone and could let myself be vulnerable. I go to the bathroom and then wash my hands and all that jazz. Then I go back out to the hospital room and asked when we were leaving, I wanted to become accustomed to this life, so I didn't seem to weird.

Charlie just said, "we can leave now". So, we left after saying thank you to Doctor Cullen. I saw a police cruiser and knew it was Charlie's, but I wasn't supposed to know that, so I just stood kind of awkwardly next to him while he located his car. I then followed him to the car and got in when he unlocked it. On the ride to his house, it was just silent. I turned on some radio and it sounded like some kind of 80's rock song. I really enjoyed it, so I continued to listen, and it filled the awkward silence that surrounded the car. I didn't completely lose myself though, I still have the same taste in music, hard rock or metal. I wonder if I could maybe get back into the trading card games. I know they were out in 2004, they were just older versions than I was used to. But if I saved them, they could be worth a pretty penny in about 10 years. I just didn't know how to bring this up to Charlie, I mean I don't even know the old Bella's interests. I hope she wasn't one of those girly girls, but in the books, she didn't seem like that, just a doormat. We stopped in front of a quaint little 2 story house. It looked so cozy.

We walked in and Charlie awkwardly gave me a mini tour of the house. I went up to go see the room Bella stayed in and looked around with distaste. The walls were purple, a color I didn't particularly like. Would have to change that, at least the room wasn't messy, and this girl had some jeans and t-shirts. I would see if I could go shopping, this girl wore skinny jeans, no. I'm from Texas, we wore shorts, and if we had to wear pants, they were loose. I went downstairs to see Charlie watching a sports game. It looked like baseball, but I couldn't be too sure. I walked down and sat on the couch and Charlie and I just watched in silence. I was sucked into the game, and I was right it was baseball. My Father and I used to watch this together when I was younger, gods I miss those days so much. Charlie eventually breaks the silence that fell on us.

"So, I informed the school that you have amnesia, you won't be expected to really remember anybody, I also told the people down on the Rez about you".

"Who are they?" I ask, wondering, and honestly hoping, that they didn't turn into giant fluffy wolves.

"Oh, yeah, they are a tribe of Native Americans called the Quileute Tribe. They are really nice, and there is this one girl I think you would get along with". He says, but how would he know? He doesn't even know me. I just didn't comment, instead I asked to go shopping. He looked a bit surprised but then nodded his head. "OK, we can go, and you can spend as much as you want, I haven't seen you in years and have a sizable amount just waiting to be spent on you. Plus, I am single and have a well-paying job. I have some extra cash".

I was surprised but accepted it. I did feel a bit guilty though, I wasn't this man's actual child, just a person who woke up in their body.

"I'll be down real quick, I am just going to go change into something more appropriate" I say. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a flannel t-shirt, I needed out of it. I went upstairs to the bedroom and picked out a pair of loose-fitting jeans, about the only one I could find, and put those on along with a plain black t-shirt and I picked up a winter coat hanging off a chair at the desk. I walked back downstairs and said

"OK, I am ready to go, how about you?" He says "OK" and we leave.

 **So yeah, that is the first chapter. The kid, Riley is 13, because she just graduated middle school. I am basing this off what I would have done if I were in her situation when I was 13/14. I was mature and had my moments of immaturity. Anyways, if anyone has questions don't be afraid to ask, I know it seems confusing, I was just really excited to write this. And those who hate, you don't have to read this. Also, this will be a slow burn because this kid has issues, like I did, but she will get over them… eventually.**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.**

 **-Klutzy Stone Heart**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the car ride to the store, Charlie finally started to warm up to me. We talked about what I liked, and what life was going to be like now that I was here. It was redundant because I wasn't going to lie but I guess he didn't get to do that with Bella, the rules were talked at least. I just had to clean up after myself and not make a huge mess. Pretty basic, and something I normally do. I asked him for more of my basic information like why I came here and who my Mother is in this reality.

We drive for a while and discuss things about each other, my responses being limited because I am supposed to have amnesia, and because I honestly don't even know who I am anymore. On the way to the mall we stopped by a supply store for some pencils and things like that. We pulled up to a mall after about another half hour of driving, we must be in another city, seeing as how I was pretty sure Forks did not have a mall. When we got out we went inside and looked at the map. There was a Dick's Sporting Goods and that was where we headed first. I picked up some athletic shorts because they are so comfy. I made sure that I wasn't costing Charlie too much money, but he said not to worry. I also picked up a cool looking backpack because well, school.

As we were walking around I saw a GameStop. I went in and hoped that they might have some of my trading card games, I really loved those. They did, and I picked up a couple started packs and decks from each, and the only thing Charlie did was look at me weirdly, going good so far. The only thing I wanted to get now were some more loose jeans and some t-shirts, I want something to wear underneath all those flannels that wasn't a tank top.

We went into JCPenney's and got some jeans, that took a while because I never really shopped before, and I didn't know my size in this body. Eventually we got done and I went to go look for some t-shirts but the only ones I could find were the ones in the guy's sections. I just got a bunch from there and we were done. I think I found my new style, jeans and a guy's graphic t-shirt. I went through my mental checklist and couldn't think of anything else to get, I just hoped that Bella already had some underwears and bras, not that I really knew how to get those on even. I probably should go pick some up that could go over my head, I can't figure out those stupid clasps.

We went to a store that looked like it would have some, and Charlie just went red, and it was funny. I honestly did too when I looked around. I was so out of my element, I never had to shop for any actual things like this, and even when I did I had my Mother with me.

I looked towards Charlie, who was obviously embarrassed and said I would meet him in the food court in an hour, although that was probably a dumb idea, now my somewhat "safety net" was gone. I walked up to a salesperson and bashfully asked for some help. They were quite nice and I eventually after some poking and prodding got the right sized bra and was on my way.

I asked someone for the time and I had another 30 minutes until I had to meet Charlie, so I just wondered for a bit. I then saw a bookstore and had to go and look. I looked around for a bit and see some books that interest me, Charlie had given me a fifty, and I still had a good twenty dollars left. I found a book of the Grimm Fairy Tales and got that along with a textbook over psychology, and that was before I saw the D and D section.

Gods, I used to love this game, I used to play with Z and his friends, but then we all grew older and it was deemed "uncool". I picked up a book on how to pick your character. It has been a while and I don't remember what my character was. As I was walking towards the cash register, I saw a display for journals. I used to keep one and I put my thoughts into it in the form of poems. I walk over and pick one that looked inconspicuous, so mostly leather then headed for the cash register. I walk out with my purchases and head for the food court. I see Charlie and head over, and he looks relieved.

"I was worried you got lost or something" he said.

I just raised my eyebrow and said, "Just because I got amnesia doesn't mean I am incapable of navigating".

He just blushes and suggests we leave. On the way back to the house Charlie fills me in on school and everything. I asked a very pertinent question first.

"What grade am I in?"

"Oh yeah, you are a junior I believe, and your old transcripts have been transferred to the school". I continue asking questions about Forks, his life and mine as well, so I can get a gist of what everything will be like and what Bella was like. We eventually got home, and I realized I forgot to ask what day it was. I asked, and it was apparently Sunday. Oh joy, school tomorrow. I got my bags and upstairs. I continue to think about school.

I will probably do good in math, I was in algebra 2, and I will probably do good in English. Just writing papers and analyzing old books. Same for history, I used to love learning about things like the Mayan empire and things like that. The only thing I would really struggle with is science. In those books Bella had biology with Edward, I really don't want to have to ask a creepy stalker dude for help. I could always change to a different class if he bothers me.

I unpack all my things and then ask Charlie if we have a computer to do research on. He says that there is one in the office of the house, so I go down and turn it on. It looked old, but it served my purpose. I looked up the basic to Biology and started reading. I eventually quit when Charlie yelled that dinner was ready. I turned the computer off and went to the kitchen, where some chicken was cooking. It smelled good and I could feel my stomach growling. I got a plate and got some chicken and potatoes and said thanks. I the dug in, and while I was doing that I blurted out a question I was having for a while.

"Can I join an MMA class or a self- defense class?"

"Why?" he asked, surprised.

"Because I want to be able to properly protect myself and I want to work on my strength" I said. I grew up surrounded by violence, whether if it affected me or not, I learned to defend myself, I just wanted to keep up with my skills. I don't mind starting at the lowest rank even, it just means I get to go over the basics more.

"Ok, I will see if I can find something for you" Charlie eventually says.

"Thank you, Charlie!" I exclaim, I was truly happy about this.

"Oh yeah, I have something to tell you…" Charlie starts. "Ok, what is it?" I ask. "I… uh...I am dating a woman named Sue Clearwater, I hope you are fine with that. She and her family are coming over on Wednesday for dinner" he eventually stammers out.

"Oh, that is awesome" I say. It really was, Charlie was able to find someone new to love, even after Renee took his heart and crushed it.

 **Yeah, I tried, I am sorry for the long wait, I just kind of forgot about this, I have been busy with the new school year, why are the professors so demanding? Anyways, I hoped you liked it and if you have any questions feel free to ask, I am trying to be clear, but I am failing, just a little. Thanks for reading, I appreciate criticism, as long as it is constructive.**

 **-Klutzy Stone Heart**


	4. Chapter 3

After Charlies declaration, we continued to eat in silence, with me more picking at the food, I suddenly burst out that I wanted to pretend to be mute, so that no one will ask questions I could not answer. I mean it seems a little rude to pretend, but I need this, to figure out myself, then maybe I can try to socialize, but until then I really didn't need to add making friends or socializing onto my already full plate.

Charlie just looked surprised then said, "You do what you need to to make yourself comfortable". Such a nice Father, it reminds me of my own, and now I'm sad again. I quickly finish and then excuse myself from the table.

I walk up to Bella's room, no my room and look around once more. I still don't like it, I hate the color purple with a passion. I look through more drawers and things so that I can see what this girl liked and if there was anything I could do. I then remembered I got a new journal and went and opened that. I then proceeded to write down what I was feeling in the form of my traditional poem. After about an hour, it was edited and had an official title. "New World". Has a nice ring to it don't you think?

Anyways, after I was done with that, I looked at the clock and saw that the time was around eight o' clock. I start to get ready for bed, and after I do that, I curl up with the book about Fairy Tales that I got today. I read far into the night, surrounded by the gentle flutter of the pages and the slow sound of my breathing.

I wake up to my door being knocked on and I look towards the clock and see the time is seven o' clock, geez why am I up so early?

"What do you want?" I yell, annoyed at being a woken when I obviously didn't sleep a lot.

"You have school today" was the only reply that I got. Oh balls, school.

I groan and heave myself out of bed, and then navigate around the bedroom to find some clothes to wear. I picked out a pair of jeans and a Pokémon t-shirt, along with a red plaid flannel. I then go downstairs and see Charlie already in his police uniform and ready to go. I look at him and smile, it was nice to know that Charlie stayed long enough to say hi, although if he leaves, I don't know how I will get to school.

"Good morning Bella" he says. I internally cringe at the name, I hate that name,

"Can you just call me Isabella or Isa instead?" I ask. He looked surprised, but I guess he is just going to have to get used to that. "So, are you taking me to school?" I ask.

"Uh, actually I bought you something. It is in the driveway" he says. I go and look out and see the red truck from the books. Huh, looks older than I thought for some reason. I smile at him and say thanks, but now the awkward explanation that I don't know how to drive ensues. "I um… I don't know how to drive" I say, sheepishly. Charlie looks surprised, and I don't blame him.

"Oh, I assumed you did, but you do have amnesia, is this normal?" he ends mumbling under his breath. "Ok. I'll take you to school, and maybe start training you behind the wheel" he says.

"Ok. Let me go get my bag" I say. I get my bag, that I packed last night with some pencils and paper and some folders. I grab that and then head out towards Charlie's cruiser. I get in on the passenger side then Charlie starts the car. He goes out into the street and goes down the street and takes a series of turns. I try to pay attention, but I was filled with anxiety about my first day of school high school. Ever. Eventually we stop in front of my new high school.

It looked really bland, and about as not as big as I thought it would be, but I guess this is a small town.

Charlie smiles at me and says that I will have a great day. Geez, optimistic much. I just smile and say thanks, then I get out of the car and wave then turn towards the menacing building people call high school.

As I walk in, I see an Asian kid come up to me, must be the Yorkie dude. Time to put up my facade of being mute. He comes up and seems to be so very excited about me being there. He starts to ask if I want to be in the school newspaper, as in the books, and I just glare holes into him, trying to get my point across nonverbally. He seems to get it and quits being such a bother, but he still offers to show me around the school, and he goes to put an arm around my shoulder, and I react... Well… let's just say violently. I have always had a problem with me touching me, my parents said it was because of how I was brought up before they adopted me. I don't know, and I probably never will know, but I do know that I almost broke this kids arm. As he went to put his arm around me, I turned very quickly and twisted his arm. I did so until he yelled for mercy, and this was all an unconscious reaction. I froze as I looked at what I did. I felt so bad, but he did have it coming, he was going to touch a girl, who he did not know, in a place that is very vulnerable, the back of the neck.

I hurriedly got out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote " _I am so sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to do that"_ He just looked a bit scared at me but said it was all good, but maybe it was for the best, for the people here to be scared instead of trying to get to know me, then I will not have to explain my… situation. I just smiled back and started to walk inside of the school, ignoring the students gawking at what I just did. I was walking around for a bit, following where I thought the front office would be. I found it and went in. There was a lady behind the desk and if I remember her name is Ms. Cope.

I walk up and wave, trying to catch her attention. She notices me and smiles.

"You must be the new student. Isabella Swan correct?" I nod. She hands me a schedule and a slip of paper for the teachers to sign. I take them and nod my head in gratitude then walk out to see my new schedule.

 _First period- English- Mr. Mason- Building 3_

 _Second period- Government- Mr. Jefferson- Building 6_

 _Third period- Trigonometry- Mr. Varner- Building 5_

 _Fourth Period- Spanish- Mrs. Goff- Building 7_

 _Lunch_

 _Fifth Period- Biology II- Mr. Banner- Building 2_

 _Sixth Period- Gym- Coach Clapp- Gym_

Huh, not that bad but biology and trigonometry are going to be quite hard. I will manage though, there is a textbook for a reason. I hope that they have one here. Although I think they will, most of the people older than me would tell us we had it good because we had lockers and they had huge textbooks. Oh well. What time does this school even start? Right then I hear the warning bell, at least I presume that is what that was. I look at my schedule and then looks around, I was currently in building one I guess, and I need to go to Building 3, might as well go and look around.

I walked around for a bit, refusing to ask for help, it's weakness. Eventually I figure out the system if buildings and make my way to the third one. Once I got in, I see that the doors have names, and I go to Mr. Masons. I walk in and see about half of the class already there, I just give the teacher my slip. He smiles and introduces himself and then tells me to sit anywhere, because the new semester just started. I smile and nod and he hands me the slip back. I go to sit in the back, away from the other students.

At precisely 9:00 a bell rings and I watch as a bunch of kids make a run for some seats, but trip and fall and all laugh together. I smiled and wished that I could have done that instead of constantly being in fear at my old school. The kids eventually all got seated and the lesson began, I was grateful that I didn't have to introduce myself, that would have been really weird if I did. The class was boring, and I almost fell asleep, how much sleep did I even get last night? Eh, I don't know but it obviously wasn't enough.

Uck, I wish this body had the same functions as my old one, I could go on like 2 hours of sleep for the week then get a full night's rest on weekends and be good. I also wish I had my MP3, I used it because playing music on my old phone drained the battery. If I had it, it would be awesome, inconspicuous and easy to listen to without anyone knowing. Oh well, it's not like I will be getting those. I suddenly got really tired and I don't know why.

Eventually the hour ended, and I was on my way to government, so excited to a class that I don't really want to be in, I wonder if I could change that. I walk in and give my slip of paper to the teacher, Mr. Jefferson. As he writes his signature and gives me a textbook, I look around the room and see that a lot of the class was already there. I head to the back of the class, like last class and sit down in a seat in the corner. I notice that in this class there was a boy who kept staring at me intensely. It was honestly really creepy and I kind of want to punch him, but I know I can't. As I stare back and think of punching him, he kind of grimaces and then turns towards the front of the room, weird. I think I am going to have to start protecting my thought, Gods dang it I wish I didn't have to.

And that wave of exhaustion went over me again, Gods that is annoying. I am not proud to say that I ended up sleeping for a lot of government, anyways why do we need to know about the government 200 years ago? It is just so stupid. I wake up to the bell and groggily get out my schedule, I forgot what class I had next and where it was. I take a peek at my schedule and see my dreaded class next. Oh joy, trigonometry is next. All I know is that it involves a lot of angles. I walk to the class hoping that I don't end up falling asleep.

As I did with the other teachers, I gave this teacher, Mr. Varner my slip of paper so that he could sign it. He did as the other teachers did and gave me the slip back and told me that I could sit anywhere. I as customary picked a seat in the back. After I sit down, another girl sits beside me. She smiles and introduces herself as Jessica Stanley. I smile and write on a bit of paper that my name was Isabella Swan. She in turn looked a bit confused, which is justified, and then she just turned towards the front of the room.

Huh, weird, but if I remember correctly this was the girl that always wanted to know everyone's business, I wonder why she isn't hounding me though. Eh, probably going to blab that I didn't talk to her to the whole school. People like her make me want to strangle people. Honestly though, I probably shouldn't do that. I can't wait until lunch, not because of the food, ew, to get away from prying eyes and the weird looks, I wonder if the library here lets me eat in the library. I go into my bag to get out a bit of paper to write my notes on and see my MP3 from 2018, this shouldn't be happening, this shouldn't be possible.

I just get out the paper and leave the MP3 in my backpack. My earbuds were even wrapped around it like I used to do. The class starts, and I force myself to focus on the teacher and what he is saying while writing notes. Yeah, I am screwed, I have no idea what I am doing, triangles, angles, what even, I know how to get the hypotenuse, but what is with the angle part? I really don't know, and I am going to have to find a way to learn this real quick or just drop the class. The period finally ended, and I was on my way to Spanish, a class I know I will excel in because I am already fluent in Spanish.

Living around people who spoke it as a first language. They would always tease me about the way I spoke it. I spoke with a Texan accent and emphasized the wrong parts of the words, luckily, I quit that. I go to the building my schedule indicated and walk to Mrs. Goff's' classroom. I saw that there were some posters on the wall with the Spanish alphabet and some common words. The teacher wasn't there yet so I sat down in the back, waiting for her to come. More kids filtered in and the teacher still didn't show. As the bell was about to ring, the teacher finally came in, and she looked a bit out of breath, like she was just running, she probably was. I leave my backpack in my chair, then think better of it and pick it up and sling it over my shoulder as I go up to the front of the class for her to sign my sheet of paper.

I stand in front of the desk waiting for her to notice me, and she eventually does and says that I must be the new student. I nod and hand her the slip of paper to sign. She signs it and hands it back and I go back to my seat in the back and take out my MP3, wondering if it still had all the songs from 2018 on it. It would be so cool, and if it did that would be so cool. I turn my MP3 on and plug my earbuds in. I go to the music part and put it on shuffle and the familiar sound of Halsey came on. I was so ecstatic. My music was in this reality. I wind the earbuds under my shirt, so I won't get caught and then pretend to pay attention for the rest of class. The bell rings and I jolt awake. I think I fell asleep. Whoops.

What is with me and falling asleep today? I mean I don't normally fall asleep this much. I haven't had this much sleep in years. Wait, it is probably this body. Stupid unaccustomed body. I follow the crowd to what I assumed was the cafeteria from the horrible smell of food and all the tables out.

I still wonder if I could go to the library.

I walk out of the cafeteria and wander for a bit trying to find the library, I find it in the same building as the administration office and go inside. No one was in there, so I looked around. The library wasn't as small as I thought it would be, which is good. There was a fiction section and a nonfiction section. I went to the fiction section and saw that there was _A Series of Unfortunate Events._

I loved that series and get the first book. I wonder if I have to check the book out. As I think this, an old lady comes up behind me and asks why I was there. I show her the book I wanted, and she just says to check it out and go back to the cafeteria. I don't know how to check the books out now, so she sighs and walks me through it.

I walk back towards the cafeteria, giddy that I now have a book to read. I walk in pretty much unnoticed and see that there was only one empty table. I assumed the Cullen's had already made their appearance and that I was just really lucky, so I walked to the table and sat down. I unwound my earbuds and put them in my ear and started playing my 80's music playlist.

I forgot I even had it on there. I start reading about the sad tales of the Baudelaire's and quickly become entranced. After a while I notice that I don't hear the low background hum of people talking, and I look up to see five golden pairs of eyes staring right at me.

 **Hey. Sorry for the wait. I wanted to make this chapter the introduction of Rosalie and Isabella, but it ended with me setting their meeting up because I realized this chapter was really long. So, question, would y'all like it if I took a long time between chapters but made them longer? Like this chapter is almost 3 times the size of what I normally write. Or would you like me to take a shorter amount of time and shorter chapters? It is y'alls choice but that honestly will affect the quality of the chapters.**

 **Well thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **-Klutzy Stone Heart**


	5. Chapter 4

I knew who they were, the Cullen's, the people or vampires I read about. I need to stay away from them, or bad things could happen like in the book. With everyone looking at me I felt kind of uncomfortable. I really wanted to ask what the problem was, there was 6 seats at the table and 6 of us, even though I really wanted to leave, I never back down from a challenge and they are challenging me.

They stared me down as I stared them down, as I said before, uncomfortable.

One of them, a really pretty blonde girl stepped forwards and said "We sit here. Why are you here?". I think she was the Rosalie girl. She was really pretty, like really pretty. But she was glaring at me and made her face not as pretty, but she was still beautiful. It kind of hurt my heart to see her glaring at me with hate and I don't why that is. I just continue to stare at her, kind of confused as to why this was happening, and I think she took it in the wrong way.

My eyes meet Rosalie's and I felt a connection to her, I don't know what kind, but I felt something… foreign. She glared holes into me and it looked like she wanted to kill me, and if I'm honest I would let her. Just the thought _HURTS_ and I don't know why. I shouldn't hurt from someone hating me, I have had enough people hate me or dislike me in my lifetime to be indifferent. I need to be extra careful to avoid this one, I decide. The small short one then goes in a trance like state my brother sometimes went into. I think that was Alice, the one who can see the future, I wish she wouldn't see mine, that would be so much more convenient.

I feel a wave of fatigue, but I still get out a bit of paper and write _What seems to be the problem. There are 6 of us and 6 seats._ I don't think they were expecting that, and we had a stare down once more until they finally sat down with their lunch trays. The smell of the school food was revolting. Grease and fats were the only thing permeating throughout the air and I honestly felt a bit sick, plus Rosalie was still glaring at me which still hurt. I stand up and make my way to the bathroom, accidentally forgetting my book and bag at the table, but I felt really nauseous.

I run to the nearest bathroom, trying my best to not trip over air or anything else. Once I get to the bathroom I go to a stall and just sit hunched over the toilet, fighting my nausea down. The fatigue from what I assume is my gift in this world weighing me down. Eventually it passes, and I just sit there, trying not to break down. I then realized that my book wasn't there, and neither was my bag. I must have left them in the lunchroom. I dread going back on there, but I need my things.

I heave myself off the ground and make my way back to the cafeteria. I walk back in and I see that everyone looks my way. I make my way to the table the vampire Cullen's occupy and take my things and head outside, not really caring if it's not allowed or not. Nor did I notice the vaguely starstruck look on all of their faces. I take out my MP3 and find a bench to sit at to read. I don't even know how long lunch is, but it has to be over 30 minutes.

I hear the bell ring, and I look at my schedule to see where I had to go to next. Building 2, I really don't know where that is, but using the process of elimination, I could guess. I head to the building next to the one I had English in, hoping it was building 2. I was right, it is building 2, internal fist pump commences. I find the classroom labeled Mr. Banner, and I walk into the classroom and see that there was already a lot of people there. I walk to the teachers' desk, as is customary, and hand him my slip that he needs to sign. This guy looks like an absolute douche, and I was proven right when he opened his mouth.

"Ah, you must be the new student, the one who bumped their head and is faking amnesia" I glare at him, what an a-hole. And he said it loud enough for others to hear, and now they are looking at me weirdly. Here comes relentless bullying in a while. "How about you introduce yourself to the class and say something about yourself, faker".

I internally panic, not ready for this, and I can see he is enjoying me being uncomfortable. How is this guy a teacher? He is harassing me and spreading false rumors, like a juvenile middle schooler.

I take out a piece of paper and write _Are you really making fun of a student who has suffered from amnesia? How low have you sunk to make fun of a kid who can't even speak? I am changing out of this class, and I am going to walk out of this room, and I am not going to return. You may also lose your job._ I then promptly walk out of the room and make my ways towards the office, seething at that horrible man. How dare he ridicule me in front of the class, then spread lies about me?

I may be faking the amnesia, but how else would I explain not even recognizing my own "father"? I walk down the halls and go to the building the administrative office was in and see the secretary person Ms. Cope behind her desk. She is typing on her really old looking computer, so I walk up to the desk and wait for her to notice me, which doesn't take long. As I wait, I contemplate what class I would like to be in instead. Physics or chemistry? And are there any honors courses? I will probably pick physics because it has more math, and that is where I excel.

"Oh, hello dear," she said. "Shouldn't you be in class? Or have you gotten lost?" I decide to speak, it will be far more efficient.

"No, the biology teacher that I was put with, Mr. Banner, was incredibly rude to me. He said that I was faking amnesia in front of the entire class, and then proceeded to make me introduce myself and say something about myself. I can't do that, I didn't wish to speak at school and the school was notified about that, yet he still wanted to make me speak. Did he not know? Or was he just being a huge jerk? And because of this, I am probably going to get ridiculed for 'faking' my amnesia. Can you switch me from biology to something a lot more useful in life, like physics?"

Ms. Cope looks a bit surprised that I actually did speak, but she nodded and said, "We will have a strong talk with Mr. Banner, and yes you can change your class to physics, but you will need to have your entire schedule changed. You can stay in the office or go to the library until next class and go to your last class after that and then tomorrow your new schedule will be ready to pick up. Your absence will be excused".

I nod and say thank you and turn to leave for the library. I get to the library and find a place to sit, noting that the librarian wasn't here again. I get out the book from earlier and start reading, enjoying the silence the library provides. And that is how I stay for I don't even know how long. The bell eventually rings, and I hadn't run into anyone at the library, not even the librarian. Some library this is. Oh well, they have a good selection of books, it could be worse. I walk out and start towards the only building that was labeled, the gymnasium. I walked in and saw the coach.

The coach noticed me and told me that I could change if I brought some athletic clothes, and if not, I could sit and watch. I chose the latter, I didn't have any athletic clothes with me. They were playing volleyball and I did not want to get involved, I had no balance in my old body, and I definitely don't in this body. Doesn't mean I couldn't play. I just don't want to. I see no one new in this class, but I do see some familiar faces, I hope that they don't try to converse with me, that would be awkward. I get out my book, and see that I am almost done with it, I need another book soon. I read as the class does boring things, and as I look up to observe I see a volleyball headed right towards my face. My eyes widened, and I slapped the ball back towards the kids playing, slightly annoyed. I sit there and watch vigilantly for the rest of class because I didn't want to get hit with the ball. It went towards me three more times and I kept hitting it back.

After class ended, I made my way towards the parking lot to wait for Charlie to pick me up. On my way there I bumped into a wall, or what I thought was a wall and mumbled "Sorry Mr. Wall" and kept walking. As I was walking away, I heard a tinkling laughter and realized I must have bumped into a person, not a wall. I turn around and see the vampire, Alice, and internally sigh. So much for trying to not talk to them a lot. And so much for pretending to be mute at school.

Alice sticks out her hand and says "Hello. My name is Alice Cullen" I nod but don't offer my name in return. She looks a little hurt that I didn't respond, but what did she expect?

Anyways, I continued going towards the parking lot, and she followed me. She was obviously going to the parking lot too, but I wanted to get away from her. I knew what she was and how dangerous she could be. I got to the parking lot and went to lean against a wall, trying not to shiver because it was freaking COLD. Alice came up and stood beside me, obviously wanting to say something but just couldn't seem to find anything to say.

I wasn't worried that she would spill my secret, why would she when she knew the importance of keeping a secret. I see Charlie's car coming and I walk away from Alice to get closer to the approaching car. I turn around as I get into the car and see that Alice went over to her "siblings" and was speaking to them.

Rosalie saw that I was looking and gave me a heated glare, and my chest started to hurt, but I ignored it. I glared right back and turned to get into Charlie's car. I got in the car and put my seatbelt on, and we were on our way to Charlie's house. He asked me how my day was, and I told him a brief overview of my day, and he was mad about the whole Mr. Banner thing. I noticed as I got more and more into my story, my Texan accent came out. It always seemed natural to have it but being surrounded by people who don't makes me notice it for the first time. I hope Charlie doesn't say anything. That would raise questions that I don't really know how to answer, but until that happens, I might as well start my homework, or at least that was the excuse I gave so that I could go upstairs to Bella's room.

I saw the journal I bought yesterday and was reminded of the one from my reality. Maybe I can try out my gift a bit more, I got my MP3 and earbuds from where I was from, so why not my journal? It has some of the things I used to write and some good memories and pictures. I _wish_ I really really _wish_ that I had my journal from my normal life.

I felt tired all of a sudden and ended up falling asleep on my bed. I woke up a while later with a bloody nose, a headache and being called downstairs for dinner. I really didn't feel like eating so I yelled that I wasn't feeling to good, and that I would eat later. Charlie yelled back okay., and I got up to clean myself up and to put on some sweatpants instead of those jeans I was wearing. After that I see that my journal sat on the bed next to where I was.

Amazing, I can wish for stuff, but what if I do it in a fit of anger or if I want to take it back later? It also seems to take a toll on my body, so I would have to use it sparingly. It hurt my head to continue thinking about this, so I opened my old journal to see what was in there, and I am happy to see that everything I wrote was still there. You could see where I started to be… less happy, and it was kind of weird.

I spent about an hour looking through my old journal, smiling at some of the pictures I had with some of my friends. I wish I had one of them here with me, but then they would get ripped from their world, and that is too selfish for me to ever consider one of them coming. I get out a bit of paper from my stuff for school so that I could write what I remembered of this world. I actually knew a lot and filled out almost 20 pages of notebook paper with info from the books. I wonder how different it is in this reality and if my parents are in this reality. I might be able to find some closure as to where I am from. That would be great. As I get lost in my thoughts, I don't hear Charlie walking up the stairs to tell me something.

I jump and turn towards the door when I hear knocking.

My heart was beating fast, but I still yelled "Yes?"

"The Clearwater's stopped by to say hi, and to get to know you. I know this just thrust this upon you, but can you be down in a bit?" he questions.

"Okay" I respond. Why oh why do they have to come. I thought they were coming later in the week, not today. Anyways, I looked down at myself and thought that I looked pretty good. Might not make a good impression with my Pokémon stuff, but I am me and I was taught to not be fake, wonder when I forgot that lesson. It must have been a long time ago.

I snap out of my thoughts and make my way downstairs, and I see 3 people standing there. There was a boy about 14, 15 at the most. Then I saw a woman that had a resemblance to the boy, who I assumed was Seth. Lastly there was a girl, and she was really really pretty. Like on par with Rosalie pretty. I locked eyes with for some reason and I saw that they were a beautiful shade of dark chocolate brown, and I felt a connection to her like I did Rosalie. I am pretty sure this was Leah. I quit looking into her eyes and said

"Hello. I am Isabella, you must be the Clearwater's" Sue steps forwards and says

"Hello Isabella, I don't think you remember me, but my name is Sue Clearwater. These are my kids Seth" gesturing towards the boy, "and Leah" she says, gesturing towards the girl who was still staring at me. I wave, and then didn't know what else to say. Charlie finally breaks the silence and clears his throat and says we should move to the living room. I go and sit down on the couch, and Leah sits next to me, then Seth.

Charlie and Sue sit on the loveseat. The TV is turned on to a football game and we all just sit there watching it. I honestly felt a bit uncomfortable with the silence, so I break the silence by starting a conversation with Leah, seeing as how she was the closest to me.

"So, what do you like doing Leah" I ask.

 **So, it took a lot to get this out. Even with winter break, I was just so busy. In this Leah is already shifted but Seth is not. The pack includes Jared, Paul, Jacob, Sam, and Leah currently.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. I would love some suggestions because I misplaced my outline for this story and forgot what it said. Oops.**

 **Thanks,**

 **-Klutzy Stone Heart**


End file.
